Best Night Of my Life
by Mysteriosa
Summary: After a disastrous new years eve between Spencer Reid And Emily Prentiss; the next one comes but this time she's leaving the team. Why? Read and Review


_**Best Night Of My Life: PrentissXReid Story**_

_**- 8:00 PM**_

"Be thrilled and thank the almighty Derek Morgan!" Morgan chanted in the bullpen, earning the rest of the team's attention.

"What did you do now" Prentiss said in a warning tone, making it sound like he was in trouble.

"Nothing Princess, just the fact that a buddy of mine just got promoted to manager of the Ultrabar Nightclub and we are all on the guess list for the New Year's Eve party tonight!"

"You'll have to count me out of this one Morgan" said their Unit chief, "I have plans with Jack and Jessica is coming over as well with her boyfriend, so my hands are tied for the night. Have fun and… try to behave" he starred both at the other alpha male of the team and at the tech analyst, before walking out with his working briefcase and walked into the elevator.

"So Rossi you in?" he asked the older agent.

"Sure why not, I've nothing else plan tonight anyways" he smirked, while sitting in a chair by Derek's old desk, "How about you kid?"

"I'm afraid that if I say no, my existence will be erase by Garcia" he gave a fearful look to the goddess, who was nodding in agreement, making the rest of them laugh at her response, " Plus did you know on New Year's Eve, about 75% of American Parties are with 20 people or less"

"Seriously?" Morgan asked.

"Look at are party group for tonight Morgan, even with a drunken man with a double vision we still don't make it to 20…we barely make it ten"

"What do you mean barely ten, you're coming as well Princess" Morgan ordered, "You two nerds need to get out more"

"Being intoxicated had desirable spiritual significance to the ancient Egyptians. They often gave their children names like "How Drunk is Cheops" or "How Intoxicated is Hathor."…what?" the genius asked.

"My point exactly" he proven his point by nudging his head towards the resident genius, "Tonight we're getting you are getting a girl, Reid you need the company" he chuckled, while he walked away to go get his jacket, leaving the rest of the team alone.

"My Sculpted Thunder of Pure Milk Chocolate is right Vanilla Baby" she said, causing Rossi who chuckle and Prentiss who was trying really hard to stifle a laugh, when they both heard Garcia call Reid "_Vanilla Baby_", which caused him to go bright red.

Derek then returned to the group and told them that they should leave now and head on to the club so that they could have a good seat at the club, so they all grabbed their coats, others grabbed their in a more reluctant way, hoping that the rest will leave in a hurry and forget them. But the hopes of both Prentiss's and Reid's were interrupted, when Penelope Garcia was pushing the two of them into the elevator with the others.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**10:45 PM**_

Rossi had just re-entered the club with the look of failure on his face. It had been almost an hour ago, that Derek and Garcia had tried to get Reid and Prentiss to kiss, which had worked but for a reason Emily ran out of the club and after ten minutes Rossi went to check up on her and look for her for almost an hour but decided to return in and hit Morgan in the back of the head… twice.

"What was that for!"

"That was for the idiotic plan of yours and Garcia"

"Why did you hit me twice?"

"I don't hit ladies, so I might as well have hit you twice. Where's Reid?"

"He's at the bar table" he pointed at the direction and Rossi immediately walked up to the younger agent that he had grown to respect as time passed by. He could see that he was replaying what had happened not too long ago in his eidetic mind of his.

_Flashback to almost an hour ago…_

_After they had arrived into the club, Morgan's friend sat them at the best in the house and within minutes of their arrival a small group of ladies came in and swooped Derek onto the dance floor, while Garcia and Lynch came on the dance floor dozens of minutes later after their first drink and she had dragged Prentiss to join their little group dance, Rossi was enjoying watching his teammates having fun on New Year's Eve, but the only one that wasn't having a good time was none other than Spencer Reid. He would have rather went home, read a coupled of book and then head to bed and enjoy his day off tomorrow, instead of being stuck in a loud, dark, and noisy nightclub and just starring at his co-workers dancing on the dance floor. Eventually Emily came into his view and he could take his eyes off of her, especially the way she was swaying her hips and moving to the beat of the song that was playing at the moment, _"_Suar Water – Cibo Matto_".

_Morgan saw his friend eyeing the brunette and made up a plan to get the two of them to admit their feeling to one another. When he saw that Prentiss had her back to him, he used his big chocolate brown eyes as a way to signal to Garcia about his plan by looking to Reid and Prentiss, to which she nodded, making Emily look at Morgan, who then used his trade mark grin at her, making her laugh._

_A slow song then started playing signaling Morgan to quickly exit the dance floor, followed by Prentiss, leaving Garcia and her boyfriend to dance this one alone. As she sat back in her spot, Morgan pulled his skinny friend to his feet and then dragged him away, leaving two confused agents starring at them._

"Shouldn't we do something?"_ Prentiss asked Rossi, "_Reid didn't look willing"

"That's nothing new"_ he replied in a teasing tone, while slightly chuckling before taking another sip of his drink._

_As the song ended, Garcia asked where Adonis and Vanilla baby were at, which Rossi answered by saying what Morgan had done. Penelope then did the same to Prentiss, but she kept her in front and pushed her to the back room, where the men and lady washrooms were._

_Derek then heard Emily whining and told Reid to loosen up tonight and then shoved him in a friendly matter ahead of him, not knowing how close the ladies exactly were, until Reid felt a sharp pain in his chest, from the collision that had just happened with someone, who turned out to be Prentiss, when he looked down to apologized, but soon found himself lost in her dark brown eyes._

"You okay?"_ he asked her, to which she just simply nodded. Morgan and Garcia then decided to let them alone and returned to their table and ordered more drinks._

_As minutes went by, there was still no sign of the two of them, until Prentiss stormed passed the team and out of the club._

"What the hell was that?"_ Rossi asked the two people in knew had something to do with this._

"We have no idea Rossi, Emily and Reid were alone together so we left them be"

"Something tells me that you two push them together" _he muttered._

_After ten minutes went by the older agent was starting to worry and made his way out of the club, looked around but there was no sign of Emily anywhere. What the hell happened that was bad enough for her to leave half buzz and in the middle of the night?_

_End of flashback moment…_

The older agent took a seat by the young doctor and patiently waited for him to talk first but he knew that the sooner things would be explained, the sooner they could go and find Emily.

"So… are you going to talk or am I going to have to profile you?" he said, without making eye contact with him.

"…S-She kissed me…"

"And let me guess, you pushed her away" he said in a matter of fact.

"I told her that it was just the alcohol talking, since she had drunk a lot tonight. Then she walked off…" at that moment he was cut off by Rossi.

"And out of the club, half buzzed, all alone in the middle of the night" he told him, "What makes you think it was the liquor talking?"

"If consuming enough alcohol, one can see the person they want to see and act upon it, due to the fact that alcohol also breaks down the barrier so they act and say things they would never when sober"

"Here's the twist though kid, Emily was only lightly buzz, meaning there was no chance that our Emily would see anyone than our resident genius and something tells me that you already knew this but you won't admit that she's actually attracted to _you_… for a genius you can such an idiot sometimes" he said, before getting up and walking away, leaving the young doctor to think. When he saw that the clock had just struck eleven, he grabbed his coat and raced out of the club.

"Good luck kid" the old profiler muttered to himself, before toasting to the hopefully soon to be couple and then drinking his drink.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**11:55 PM…**_

Instead of going home, where she knew the team would eventually go Emily had decided to go and remain on a bench by the Tidal Basin, where as soon as clock would strike midnight a huge firework show would start to celebrate the New Year. She slowly looked up at the starlight sky, enjoying the beautiful view, until she heard footsteps in the snow; she ignored it thinking it was a couple coming to see the show, so she closed her eyes and desperately tried to forget the humiliation that happened earlier tonight. But then the steps stopped right behind her, so she slowly opened her eyes and immediately stood up to face Dr. Spencer Reid, who had found her.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"You told me about how you always love to clear your mind here after a tough case" he answered her.

_**11:57 PM…**_

"What are you doing here?" she then asked a little too bluntly, but he didn't take it personal; he knew he deserved that level of bluntness after what he told her.

"As someone told me earlier, I may be a genius but I can be a real idiot sometimes"

"…Oookay and?"

"Tonight was the worst kind of idiocy I did by telling you that it was the liquor that made you kiss me tonight" he tried to step a little closer to her, but she backed away.

"Then why?" she actually let the mask off and showed her emotions; she was more than hurt, he had made her feel like a real fool, which he could relate to but could never imagine that the tables would turn.

"Have you really looked at me; I mean really look at me, Emily?"

"Yes, I've seen you since my first case with you and Gideon which have been over four years ago" she answered.

"I've been in your position, but I could never have summed up what you did tonight… I use to people giving me a weird look or even laugh and walk away… But the one thing I never meant for was the table to turn and put you through what I've been through" She could tell by his tone and the look in his eyes that he was deeply sorry and sincere in his words.

_**11:59 PM; -60 seconds…**_

Even when she believed him; she still backed away from him when he attempted to approach her slowly. She then turned her back only to see a young couple trying to open a expensive champagne bottle, when the cork went wild, from the young man shaking it lightly, sending it towards her.

The pain and pressure from the small thing sent her backwards and into the snow, where she soon heard Reid asking her if she was alright but the shock of what had just happened made her stunned.

_**-30 Seconds…**_

"Emily, are you okay?" he asked again, for the fifth time.

"Ow… my mouth"

"Actually from the shade of red between your chin and part of your lower lip, it technically hit your lower jaw or chin. Because if it did hit your in the mouth then it would have been in your mouth"

"Now is not the time for one of your damn corrections!" she snapped at him.

"I- I'm sorry… I'll leave you alone" she saw the sadness in his eyes as he stood up.

_**10, 09, 08, 07, 06, 05, 04…**_

She stood up and tried to stop him but he was a much faster walker than she was and before she could yell out his name, the first firework flew up in the sky and a huge noise from the explosion in the sky was much louder than her voice. He was long gone, when she ran around the corner.

_**3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Emily unlocked the door of her apartment, set her keys, purse and coat away before drinking a glass full of Scotch and then headed to bed, where she would spend the rest of her weekend.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**364 day later… New Years Eve, once again…**_

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for our reservation at the Ultrabar Nightclub!" Morgan howled from the elevator waiting for the rest of the team, including JJ who was already by Morgan's side waiting for the rest of her family to get into the elevator.

This year Hotch was coming along, Rossi agreed to be the designated driver, and Garcia was once again bringing Kevin along. Reid had just returned from visiting his mother from Vegas and told them that he wanted to be alone this year, after his mother had an episode while talking to her. The team immediately understood and decided to let him be, but when Prentiss got into the elevator Morgan tried to persuade her to join them.

"After the stunt you and Garcia pulled last year? No, I'm heading somewhere else" was all she said as she stormed out of the elevator as the doors opened. Both JJ and Hotch were confused at what Emily had said, but after seeing how quiet both Morgan and Garcia were, they would let it slide… for now.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**11:05 PM… at Spencer Reid's apartment…**_

Reid had just come out of the shower, when he heard his phone beeping, telling him that he had just received a text message and would have ignored it, but whoever was trying to contact him really wanted to talk to him, because they kept sending a text every two minutes sharp! That's when he saw that it was none other than JJ that had kept texting him.

"**Spencer, I know you're not sleeping; answer back – JJ**" he sighed in defeat knowing that JJ had a spare key to his place whenever he had to go for a while to his mom or even on a case she or even Will would take care of his plants, so he grabbed his phone from the counter in his kitchen.

"**What is it? – SR**"

"**I know about last year Spence – JJ**"

"**I missed my chance JJ, there's nothing to talk about. She doesn't care – SR**"

"**If that were true, then why did Hotch just inform us the Emily's leaving? – JJ**"

"**What?**"

"**Emily just left Hotch a message on his voicemail that she is resigning – JJ**"

"**I'll see you tomorrow JJ, I have something to do – SR**"

Spencer grabbed his coat, put on his winter footwear and rushed out of his apartment, got into his car and drove to Emily's apartment building.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**11:55 PM… in front of Emily's apartment building…**_

Prentiss had just gotten out of the elevator and was walking at a quick pace. She walked through the doors of the main entrance, and was heading to the parking area where her car was, when screeching tires caught her attention. As she turned towards where she heard the high pitch noise, Prentiss froze in place when she saw Spencer Reid exiting his vehicle and running into her apartment building.

_**11:59 PM; … - 30 Seconds…**_

"Emily open the door, we need to talk! JJ told me about the message you left Hotch and I think it's the most illogical thing you are doing! You're being… stupid okay, you're being stupid and immature for leaving the team because of what happened last year and through this year!"

"Um, Reid?" said Prentiss who was now standing three feet away from him, "May I unlock my apartment door so we can talk?" after he nodded she unlocked the door and let him inside, only to be pulled onto her balcony glared at, "Now listen here and listen good; I have but one damn reason for leaving!"

"Then it has to be serious because logically people don't just leave for one reason, so it has to be huge" he retorted in a rude tone.

"No really now mister I-have-a-high-IQ- but- can't-take-a-damn-hint!"

"Just tell me why!" he barked at her.

_**3..2..1..**_

She pulled him extremely close to her and their lips met and it felt like fireworks were being set off. Reid then let his tongue brush across her lips, asking her permission for access, which she granted and it soon turned into a fight for dominance. But the real firework show went on for about ten minutes and then the band started playing again, while Spencer had Emily pinned against her balcony door and they were still kissing like there was no tomorrow. But at least he now knew why she had quit the team. She wanted to be with and only him.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**364 days later, on that same night…**_

She screamed his name out in pure pleasure, seconds after he had with her name. He slowly got off and lay by her, before pulling her tight against him. She looked into his dark brown eyes, before kissing him and telling him that she loved him dearly, to which he answered back that he loved her as well, after returning and deepening kiss.

Spencer Reid kissed her third finger of her left hand, where her engagement ring rested perfectly around her finger, while Emily kissed the now purple bruise on his forehead, which had been because when he had attempted to opened the champagne bottle on his own it flew out of his grasp and nailed him right in the middle of his forehead.

Emily had only heard it go off and him shouting in pain, when she was walking into her apartment hours ago. But minutes afterwards he had proposed to her and they had celebrated their engagement by skipping to go join the team to the Ultrabar and went straight to her room.

"How's your head?" she asked, while stifling a laugh, earning her a glare from her fiancée.

"Not funny, Emily" he told her in a serious tone.

"It is to me"

"Why were you late getting home tonight?"

"I had to go sign some forms for a new doctor"

"Doctor? Are you okay, why didn't you tell me that you weren't getting better?"

"I'll be fine… eventually" she muttered.

"What's wrong, please tell me" he actually looked very worried, so Emily knew that the guessing game was over. She gently kissed him and at the same time placed his hand under the covers and was going to place it over her still very flat stomach but he pulled away.

"Emily, seriously, I need you to tell me what's wrong" she then smacked him in the back of the head, "What was that for?"

"That's for being blind! I'm pregnant, you dummy! I was going to place your hand over my stomach jackass" she was really annoyed.

"Pre…Pregnant?... as in carrying growing being for approximately nine months?"

"Unless there's another definition for pregnant, you got that definition right on the mark"

"That's…That's… That's great news!" he hugged her tightly and passionately kissed her on the lips, before he gently placed his hand on her stomach. Then the radio, that was still playing, was now counting down to the New Year. After shouting "_one!"_ the usual chant when the New year arrived was being sung, Reid leaned in and kissed his fiancée, before smirking, while pulling the winter sheets over each other.

"Happy New Year Emily" he kissed her neck, making her giggle in delight.

"Happy New Year Spencer" she then kissed him, before pulling him on top of her.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! – 12:00 PM, January 1**__**st**__**!**_

_**The End**_


End file.
